Tal vez fue el destino
by AngiRodriguez
Summary: Una joven de 18 años, pelo azabache, ojos chocolates, espera la llegada de su amo, si, Rin. Ella piensa que irse con el era su mayor sueño pero talvez no todo será como esperaba, y si tiene una mujer mas en su vida, seguirá siendo la misma humana que seguia a su amo en todos sus viajes? Será capaz de soportar todo eso? Pasen & Lean
1. Chapter 1 El gran dia

Capítulo 1 El gran dia

Pov. Rin

Hoy, por fin ha llegado mi dia, en el que cumplo mis 18 años, más feliz no podia ser, mi amo sesshomaru me dijo que vendria a verme, cada cumpleaños lo hace pero el de este dia será diferente?

Flashback

Rin: Kaede-sama!

Kaede: mi pequeña rin hoy cumples tus 17 años! ten.

Rin:Kaede-sama no tendria que haverse molestado en regalarme alg.. Oh kami es precioso.

Kaede: te gusta?

Rin: M'encanta muchas gracias Kaede-sama ahora podre mirarme y arreglarme cada mañana y esto?

Kaede: es para que te maquilles pienso que ya tienes edad para eso.

Rin: Pero, no hace falta tener que maquillarse para estar bonita, ami siempre me ha gustado estar natural, usted sabe que ami lo de fuera no me importa, me importa lo de adentro no lo cree?

Kaede: Si mi pequeña pero para todo ahi una primera vez, puede que cuando te maquilles cambies de idea.

Rin: Esta bien

Kaede salio de su cabaña tenia otros asuntos pendientes asique rin se quedo sola, se fue al bosque le agradaba mucho pasar alli, se sentia tan agusto rodeada de sus mas fieles amigas, las flores, por mas que pasaron los años no habia cambiado nada en ese aspecto. Se sento bajo un cerezo miro el regalo de la anciana, lo medito unos segundos, si, se havia decidido esta iba a ser su primera vez, con su dedo índice deslizo la pintura sobre sus labios sin darse cuenta de que alguien la estava observando no muy lejos de donde estava.

?¿: Rin

Era inconfundible esa voz, era la de su amo. Sin mas se levanto para saludarlo olvidando completamente lo de antes.

Rin: Amo Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru hizo un gesto de sorpresa al ver aquella chiquilla tan bonita, nunca la havia visto asi, que hacia pensando eso el Gran Lord del Oeste no podia caer bajo ante tal cosa, volvió con la misma cara inexpresiva.

Sesshomaru: Ten es para ti-Con su tono indiferente.

Rin: Muchas gracias Sesshomaru-sama.

Rin abrio su regalo, era un hermoso kimono rosado con flores azules y obi blanco.

Fin Flashback.

Este año que me regalara, o mas bien vendra? seguro que si- Penso alegremente la joven, estava apunto de salir cuando de pronto se le abalanzaron unos niños.

Yashi! Aika- Dijo la joven mientras abrazava a los cachorros de la miko Kagome y el señor Inuyasha- Que alegria veros.

Feliz cumpleaños Rin!-Dijeron ambos al unisono.

Gracias- Dijo Rin contenta.

Yashi el hijo mayor, tiene 8 años, cabello plateado, ojos dorados, con una orejitas tiernas y caracter igual al de inuyasha y Aika la hija menor, tiene 4 años, cabello negro, ojos dorados igual como su hermano con unas orejitas de lo más bonitas, ella saco su caracter a la de Kagome, una niña de lo más hermosa.

Felicidades- Dijeron Ambos padres.

Ten, esta arco es para es para ti- Dijo Kagome - Creemos que ya estas preparada para defenderte sola, todos estos años de práctica no se van a echar a perder.

Rin: Muchas gracias Señorita Kagome.

Desde que se quedo en la aldea, la joven miko y la anciana kaede le enseñaron a usar el poder de sacerdotisa y ya era hora de tener su propia arma.

Salio al bosque queria pasar un rato sola, al momento, sintió a alguien entre los árboles.

Rin: Quien anda ahi?

Nadie respondia, de un momento a otro cojio su arco y sus flechas y empezo a apuntar hacia una rama de un arbol.

Iiih!- Dijo un demonio verde saliendo de la rama- Niña latosa por poco me matas de un susto.

Señor Jaken que alegria verlo!- Dijo Rin, lo abrazo al momento que lo vio, lo cogio y lo empezo a cargarlo como un bebè, se empezo a reir de lo pequeño que seguia siendo.

Sueltame, mocosa no soy un bebè, sueltame- Dijo el pequeño monstruo casi asfixiado por el abrazo de la humana.

Rin se giro para buscar a Ah-Uh però no encontro al dragon de 2 cabezas si no su amo Sesshomaru, que la mirava con esos orbes dorados sin ningún tipo de expression.

Rin acércate- Dijo con su tono semblante y frio.

Amo Sesshomaru que alegria verlo- Dijo Rin que salio corriendo a abrazarlo.

Sesshomaru sintió ese aroma que lo embriagaba por completo, se sorprendio por tal acto, correspondió el abrazo pasando su mano por la espalda de Rin, esta que con sentir lo que hizo su amo, se empezó a sonrojarse, sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo carmín suave.

Rin, ten, esto es para ti.- dijo Sesshomaru volviendo con la misma mirada inexpresiva de siempre.

Muchas gracias amo- Dijo la joven mientras abría su regalo.

Era un frasco con un perfume, si, un perfume de unas flores. Sesshomaru recordó que cuando rin le acompañaba una vez le dio un ramo lirios y azucenas ya que eran sus favoritas.

Oh amo es un perfume de mis flores favoritas, nunca me olvidare de esto- Dijo Rin.

Estaré aquí bajo este árbol de cerezo, si vienes conmigo te esperare hasta que se ponga el sol, si no, no volveré a venir por ti- Dijo él.

Si amo- Dijo Rin que no dudaba de lo que haría, cogió su arco y sus flechas y se dirigió hacia la aldea, cuando llegó ya todo sabían perfectamente lo que había pasado ya que Inuyasha había sentido el olor de su estúpido hermano.

Rin! – Exclamaron todos los que estaban en la cabaña de la vieja Kaede- Ya sabes lo que haras?- Pregunto Kagome al verla con un pequeño frasco en sus manos.

Si, me iré con mi amo, pero antes me tengo que despedir de todos ustedes- Dijo Rin con un tono apenado.

Te extrañaremos muchísimo, volveras a visitarnos verdad Rin?- Dijo Yashi abalanzándose hacia sus brazos.

Te queremos mucho!- Dijo Aika.

Claro que si pequeños mios, nunca os olvidaré son como mis hermanos- Dijo Rin.

Cuidate mucho, espero que seas feliz a su lado- Dijeron la vieja Kaede y la miko Kagome.

Como muy bien dijeron los niños, todos te extrañaremos muchísimo.- Dijo Miroku junto con su mujer Sango.

Feh! Cuidate, si ese imbécil de Sesshomaru te hace algo no dudes en venir con nosotros- Dijo Inuyasha con una cara de desagrado.

No lo creo Inuyasha, mi amo sabrá cuidarme muy bien, y Kohaku? Dijo la joven.

Tuvo que salir a exterminar a unas aldeas bastante lejanas, nos dijo que te felicitáramos de su parte, también dijo que si elegías irte con Sesshomaru que te cuidaras y que si algún dia volvías que el sería el primero en recibirte- Dijo Sango.

Esta bien, cuidensen, los extrañaré.- Dijo mientras cojia sus cosas.

Pov. Narradora

Rin salió acompañada por todos, mientras se iba alejando hacia el bosque, miraba hacia atrás y podía observar como le despedían con la mano, algunos con cara de tristeza, y otros con cara de alegría por saber que por fin podría estar con quien en realidad quería. Llegando al bosque vio la silueta de su amo sentado bajo el árbol, con una pierna estirada y la otra flexionada con la mano sobre su rodilla, parecía un angel, de un momento a otro su corazón empezó a latirle desbocado.

Vamonos- Dijo el ser que le devolvió su alegría, su luz, su vida. El que ella amaba incondicionalmente, amaba? Si amaba, ese sentimiento que cada vez sentía cuando estaba junto a el era amor.

Si amo- Dijo casi en un susurro, que casi fue imposible de oír pero que Sesshomaru escucho perfectamente


	2. Chapter 2 Señor del Este

Capítulo 2 El Señor de las Tierras del Este

Capitulo 2

Pov. Narrador

Rin creia que todo era un sueño, pero no, obviamente no era así, porfin podría estar a lado de su amado sesshomaru, espera, no, no, no como podría faltar el respeto a su amo de esa manera, tanto había cambiado su manera de pensar hacia su amo por aquel sentimiento que la carcomia por dentro. No quiso pensar mas asique decidio romper el hielo

Amo sesshomaru hacia donde nos dirigimos?

Sesshomaru la miró de reojo, no podía parar de pensar en que de nuevo su pequeña rin la acompañaba había pasado 10 años, 10 años que no sentía ese aroma a flores que tanto le agradabada, esa humana que a el le pertenecia.

Niña insolente, como osas molestar al amo sesshomaru de esa manera, obviamente vamos a las tierras del oeste, donde esta su gran palacio.

Rin rio por lo bajo, Sesshomaru que la miraba disimuladamente se empezó a preguntar el motivo de su risa

Y ahora de que te ries? Se nota que sigues siendo la misma mocosa de siempre- Dijo Jaken

Y usted sigue siendo el mismo pequeño gruñon- Dijo Rin riendo mas sonoramente.

Jaken no dijo nada mas, en cierto modo se alegro de que por fin tenia a alguien con quien discutir, aun que no lo demostrase el le cojio aprecio a la humana y ella lo sabia perfectamente.

Rin añoraba esas discusiones con el pequeño demonio verde, ahora si se podía decir que era feliz, salio de sus pensamientos cuando escucho la voz de su amo.

Pararemos aquí esta oscureciendo, mañana por la mañana partiremos de nuevo-Dijo acercándose a una laguna- Jaken ve a buscar comida.

Si amo, ahora mismo regreso- Dijo corriendo y recordando esa época cuando tenia que buscar comida para la pequeña rin.

Amo me puedo dar un baño? Dijo Rin.

Haz lo que quieras. Es lo único que oyó, hacia tiempo que no escuchaba a su amo decir esas respuestas, las añoraba. Cojio uno de sus kimonos y fue corriendo al lago, su amo ya se había retirado de aquel lugar. Se empezo a desvestir procurando no hacer ningún tipo de ruido ya que no quería que ningún demonio se le acercase, se metio lentamente al agua, estaba fría, empezó a tiritar, pero se sumergio para que se le pasara, empezó a aclararse el pelo, mientras lo hacia alguien la observaba.

¿?:Mira quien tenemos aquí, una jovencita de lo mas linda.

Rin observo de donde provenia aquella voz, miro hacia una rama y vio a un demonio cabello dorado, ojos verdes, con una armadura parecida a la de su amo sesshomaru pero las puas que tenia este, eran mas largas.

Quien es usted?- Titubeo Rin con un poco de temor en su voz.

No te preocupes no te are daño-Saltando de la rama del árbol- Me llamo Takeshi el Señor de las Tierras del Este.

Bien, y que quiere de mi- Dijo Rin con una voz firme.

Nada solo iba caminando y me tope con esta belleza.- Dijo.

Gracias pero ahora mismo me iba, me quiero cambiar y por su bien aléjese de aquí-Dijo Rin saliendo del lago viendo que aquel individuo había desaparecido, se puso la ropa y se agacho para coger el arco y sus flechas, pero sintió una respiración agitada por su cuello, se giro al instante y quedo frente con aquel individuo de antes estaban a centímetros de besarse, rin se separo lo mas lejos posible y empezó a apuntarlo con una flecha.

Vaya vaya asique eres sacerdotisa, bueno esto me gusta mas, dime quisieras venirte conmigoa mi palacio.

Le vuelvo a repetir alejese de mi por su bien, no dudare en matarlo-Dijo Rin, cuando de pronto sintió que Takeshi la apego a su cuerpo con cuidado de no hacerle daño y pasándole el brazo por la cadera.

Suelteme! No quiero irme usted- Dijo intentando separárse de este, pero no tuvo ningún resultado.

Tu te vendrás conmigo quieras o no.- Dijo este apunto de cojerla cuando de pronto escucho la voz de Sesshomaru.

Alejate de ella, si no quieres morir- Dijo el Lord de las Tierras del Oeste, estaba furioso, vio todo de un comienzo y no dejaría que aquel miserable se llevara a su humana.

Y tu quien eres, para decirme eso, estas ablando con el Señor de las Tierras del Este.

Eso no te da derecho a lo que le estas haciendo- Dijo Sesshomaru.

No dejare que alguien como tu venga a decirme lo que tenga que hacer, además me llevare a esta humana, pese a quien le pese.

Sesshomaru sonrio maliciosamente, de un momento a otro intento atravesar a este que esquivo sin dificultat alguna, dejo a rin tirada en el suelo, empezaron a luchar. Rin veía esto, no pudo creer que por su culpa su amo estuviese peleando con aquel señor, no lo dudo por un momento volvió a coger su arco y sus flechas y apunto hacia Takeshi. Se le hacia un poco difícil ya que ambos se movían mucho pero disparo en el momento perfecto, mientras la flecha se dirigía hacia el Señor de las Tierras del Este se acumulo una gran luz, que los 2 se sorprendieron por esta, Sesshomaru la esquivo con un poco de dificultat ya que la luz le havia cegado mas de lo que el creía, en cambio el otro no reaccionava, de un momento a otro este se encontraba en un árbol con la flecha clavada por su abdomen.

Esta me la pagaras maldita humana- Dijo Takeshi desapareciendo.

Sesshomaru miró la escena volviendo en si, rin tenia un poder muy grande y fuerte- Vámonos.

Si amo- Dijo la joven, reclamándose a si misma, tenia que haberlo matado de una vez por todas- lo siento por haber tenido que luchar por mi.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada, siguió con su camino, rin seguía siendo aquella niña, su carácter no había cambiado en nada, sonrió para si mismo, ahora podía tener para el solo a su querida rin, querida? Desde cuando Sesshomaru empezó a tener afecto para los humanos, lo único que sentía el era desprecio, pero raramente parece que ese desprecio había disminuido notoriamente, era posible que se estuviese enamorándose de Rin?


	3. Chapter 3 Quien es ella?

Capitulo 3 Quien es ella?

Pov. Rin

Cuando llegamos, Jaken ya habia hecho una fogata para cocinar la comida que trajo, me quede pensando en Kagome, recordando aquella charla que tuvimos hace un par de semanas.

Flashback.

Kagome! Kagome!- Dije persiguiendo a la miko.

Rin, que haces aqui ?- Dijo

Te estaba buscando, es que necesito ablar contigo.- Dije cansada tratando de controlar mi respiracion.

Veo que has corrido demasiado, toma aire y dime.

Bueno es que hace tiempo, cada vez que pienso en el amo Sesshomaru siento que mi corazón late muy fuerte y un cosquilleo en la barriga, a que se debe eso?- Dijo rin intrigada.

Ya veo- Solto una risita Kagome- Rin cuanto hace que sientes eso?

Ya llevo como 3 años, fue despues de que mi amo Sesshomaru, me regalara aquel collar con la media luna.

Entonces fue cuando cumpliste 15 años, si no me equivoco, verás la mayoria de chicas a esa edad comienzan a sentir cosas nuevas, y una de esas cosas se llama amor.

Si Kagome, yo quiero al amo Sesshomaru- Dije pensando que la joven miko no comprendia del todo lo que le quise decir.

No Rin no te confundas, lo que quiero decir es que, tu ya no quieres a Sesshomaru como cuando eras pequeña, en ese tiempo lo quisiste como un padre, hubieses dado la vida por el si fuera necesario, pero ahora lo ves de otro modo, osea algo mas que un padre, como tu pareja.

Al escuchar eso, me sonroje bastante, sabia que la miko tenia razón.- Como lo sabes?

Mira, yo cuando buscava los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon junto con Inuyasha, el me protegia, al principio pensé que solo era mi protector pero después, el tiempo fue pasando y empeze a verlo de otra manera, y eso te esta pasando exactamente a ti.

Si es eso, cada dia que pasa espero con mas ansias la llegada de mi amo Sesshomaru.- Dijo Rin

Vamonos, no quiero que Kaede-sama y Inuyasha se preocupen- Dijo Kagome .

Si- Dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Fin Flashback.

Mientras recordaba todo eso poco a poco me quede dormida.

Pov. Sesshomaru

Aquel desgraciado de Takeshi se atrevio tocar a mi humana, si vuelve no dudare en matarlo con mis propias manos.

Mire a mi alrededor y vi a Rin acostada cerca de la fogata, y Jaken acostado sobre un árbol, la mire de nuevo y pude ver que estava temblando de frio, no dude en acostarme a su lado, le puse mi estola encima y empeze a mirarla, había cambiado su cuerpo tanto, aquella niña, se había convertido en una mujer, una mujer que muchos desearían, tan solo pensar eso me extrañó que en el tiempo que estuvo en la aldea, no quiso estar con ningún aldeano, tal vez esperaba al indicado, vaya el gran Sesshomaru pensando en eso, quien lo diría. Mire detenidamente sus labios, aquellos labios color durazno, esos labios reclamaban dueño, me acerque estaba dispuesto a besarla pero no, mi gran orgullo no me lo permitio, solo le acaricie suavemente su mejilla, acto seguido rin solto un gemido casi inaudible pero que yo escuche perfectamente, la mire con cara de lujuria si, deseaba poseer a aquella joven que me hacia sentir cosas que jamas pensé que una humana me haría sentir.

Pov. Rin

Me desperté de lo mas alegre, no se porque pero esa noche había sentido un gran calor, no tuve nada de frio, talvez mi amo Sesshomaru se acostó a mi lado? No, no lo creo el no haría eso por una humana.

Me fui a la laguna y me lave la cara me peine un poco con los dedos y me mire al espejo que me regalo Kaede-sama, hoy sonreía mas que nunca, cual es el motivo de mi felicidad? Es porque estoy con mi amo Sesshomaru? si es por eso.

Jaken vino hacia donde estava y me dijo- Vamos Rin nuestro amo acaba de partir, quieres que nos deje aquí tirados?

Despues de haber oído "acaba de partir" yo ya me encontraba al lado del señor Sesshomaru y escuché unos gritos provenientes de Jaken diciendo- Rin espera, no me dejes aquí!

Jaken deprisa! Quieres que el amo te deje aquí tirado?- Dije con algunas risas.

Pov. Narradora.

Mocosa insolente dijo el demonio verde en un susurro, Rin no lo escucho pero Sesshomaru si, después de haber dicho eso miro a Jaken, y le dirijio una mirada fría, hizo que se estremeciera completamente.

Los 3 viajeros continuaron con su larga caminata para llegar a las Tierras del Oeste, iban caminando tranquilamente hasta que Sesshomaru sintió una presencia.

Jaken llévate a Rin de aquí.

Si amito bonito- Dijo Jaken jalando a Rin hacia unos arboles.

Sesshomaru siguió hacia delante mientras continuaba se transformo en un perro enorme, y siguió a una perra de menor tamaño pero casi del mismo aspecto. ( Se acuerdan del capitulo 9 de Inuyasha Kanketsu-hen en el que rin va al inframundo, cuando sesshomaru encuentra a su madre y la sigue en forma de perro, pues asi mismo)

Rin y Jaken no dudaron en seguir a su amo, no querían que los abandonara asique decidieron ir a por el.

Pov. Rin

Me escondi en un árbol y vi a mi amo ya en su forma normal hablando con una youkai perro, empezé a escuchar susurros de parte de esta.

Vamos Sesshomaru, ven conmigo, no entiendo por que me rechazas, me han llegado rumores de que vas con una humana? Su instinto la llevo hacia el árbol donde estaba yo escondida viéndolo todo me miro y volvio a dirigir su mirada hacia mi amo.

Que quieres? No puedo perder más mi tiempo contigo asi que si no es nada importante te puedes ir YA!- Dijo el amo Sesshomaru con tono escalofriante.

Vaya Sesshomaru parece que me has cambiado por una miserable humana, estas siguiendo los mismos pasos de tu padre, sabes, te propongo una cosa- Dijo acercándose a Sesshomaru, empezó a cojerle por los ombros y lo acerco a ella

Pov. Narradora

Si vienes conmigo puedo salvar tu reputación y unir las tierras del Oeste con las del Sur- Sesshomaru se estremecio al sentir que esta empezó a subir su pierna, pero el no podía caer tan bajo, debía controlar sus instintos.

Largate no me interesa tu propuesta- Dijo Sesshomaru estaba apunto de dar media vuelta, al momento sentí como la youkai se acerco a donde estaba, me gire y la pude ver, era muy hermosa, tenia una luna menguante, cabello morado, ojos azules, piel de porcelana, y un kimono bellísimo.

Estupida, aléjate de el, si quieres seguir viva, recuerda el es mio- Dijo la youkai de pronto sentí como si algo me entraba en mi cuerpo, pero como era posible yo una gran miko, talvez me estaba pasando lo mismo que la gran sacerdotisa Kikyo, cuando se enamoro de Inuyasha, sentí que mi cuerpo se desvanecia, me desmaye pero antes sentí que unos brazos me sujetaron, aquella youkai había desaparecido y solo pude ver los orbes dorados de mi amado amo.

Noriko, vas a pagar por esto- Dijo Sesshomaru.


End file.
